that_message_give_it_to_me_ill_carry_it_to_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Other World
~Junko's POV~ When I woke up i saw nobody in my room then I asked myself Did I not send that message to my friends?' I got up so fast that I got a splitting headache, I wanted to sit back down on my bed but I saw myself in the mirror so I walked over to it "What the..?" I said as I looked at myself I had short hair with 'Bowsette' looking bangs I had red ears and I had nine-tails they had red tips and they were white I had a white and blue kimono it's main color was white I had a star birth mark on my shoulder and a choker that matched the color of the blue with a moon on it, it was a short kimono so I couldn't trip over it. "JISOO, COME DOWN STAIRS IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" A voice boomed threw halls the person who screamed sounded '''Radiant' ''"COMING!" I screamed so they would hear me, my neck started to hurt but I didn't really care... I opened my door and walked downstairs to see Achirani looking like 'Tenshi' from the picture Lily made "Ah, Jisoo! Sit down with you're sisters in the dinning room we were waiting for you but you fell to sleep!" I could only imagine what was going on but I walked to the dinning room "Kon'nichiwa." I said as I bowed to them 'Kon'nichiwa's' filled the room until they got back to what they were talking about before I walked in Lily sat next to me and said "Hey big sister Jisoo! Can we play a game after dinner?" "How about tomorrow?" I was scared of what will happen tomorrow but I didn't care 'tomorrow' I would get back to the real world and get out of this really realistic dream! 'Tenshi' walked in and said "Zipporah, Akuma, Melody, Ocha, Jisoo, Lily! You will all be happy for this meal it's a very rare dish that I learned how to make and I know Jisoo always wanted this!" 'Tenshi' grabbed the lid and moved it off to the side to let us see the meal... It was what I always wanted, some crabs with other kinds of sea food, they were on the plate. 'Ocha' saw my face and giggled "It seems like Jisoo really likes it Tenshi!~ Heheh!" They all looked at me and laughed I giggled a bit but after 'we' did our praises by when I say me I opened my eye a bit and saw 'Melody' and 'Akuma' already digging in I looked on their heads and saw demon horns I gasped making them all look at me I laughed a bit and they asked what was wrong and I came up with a good idea of what to say "I saw a spider! You know just my phobia kicking in!" The girl called Zipporah laughed and then said "You always had a phobia of them! It's really no shock that you would jump away or fall off a chair and bolt the other way if you saw a spider." She said that with a British accent then they started to eat so did I and I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it because It was good! After we all sat in the living room talking 'Tenshi' asked if I was okay and that I was more talkative than I am now, I told her that I was fine that I just needed sleep so they let me go to my room to rest or sleep I shut my door and looked at the mirror and I looked the same so I went to the bed and went to sleep. '~Lily's POV~ I just got home from school and when I was walking home my friend "Miami" ran over to me and said "Who are those girls that are following you?" I turned around a bit to the girls behind me I turned back to Miami "I think those are my big sisters friends." "Who's your sister?" "I have like 7 sisters not even counting myself!" Miami paused then said with a smart tone " I meant the one that has friends coming over...?" I knew what she meant so I just simply told her "Her names Jisoo!" "Oh cool! And can I come over today?" I really wanted Miami to come over and I am not even going to ask Tenshi or Ocha "Yeah sure you can come over!" Miami's smile widen's a bit more she giggled and we start running "Oh Lily?" I turned my head to Miami and I asked "Yes?" "Do you know what "Base 64" codes are??" I don't know what they fulling are but Jisoo is good at knowing what that was "U-umm? No but my sister Jisoo does! Ask her.." Miami nodded and mumbles words and I heard what she said "Camisha will Kill that Jisoo girl..." I said nothing but I knew I had to play it off "What'cha say Miami?" Her head shot up and she looked shocked that I may heard that "UM I SAID N-NOTHING!! UM WE SHOULD GET TO YOUR SISTERS HOUSE NOW.. YEAHhhhh.." I felt a hand on my shirt and the hand started tugging me forwarded to my house.